StreamKits Destiny: Gone
by NiceGirl2004
Summary: StreamKit has had everything she's ever wanted. Until an ominous prophecy looms over her head she is captured to CypressClan. But what consequences will EbonyClan and the one she loves pay?
1. Chapter 1

CypressClan:

Leader: RainStar (Mate; AmberFall)

A grey tom with a dappeled pelt, and green eyes

Deputy: GingerBranch

A pretty ginger she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: CopperStream

A copper colored tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: BranchPaw

A black tom with white paws, tail tipes, and a locket on his chest with small green eyes

Warriors:

SwallowWing (Mate; FerretFrost)

A dark brown tom with a lighter tone underbelly

BatWish

A rather small black tom with dark green eyes

RapidDream

A creamy she cat with dark blue eyes

OtterWhisper

A tom with many shades of brown under his pale fur, he has long whiskers

SnowStalk (Mate; OtterWhisker)

A white partially deaf she cat with crystal blue eyes

Queens:

FerretFrost (Mate; SwallowWing)

A brow she cat with wiry fur and icy blue eyes

Kits:

SootKit

A surprising grey she cat

IvyKit

A light toned brown she cat with light blue eyes

SpringSky (Mate; a rogue named Flick)

A light grey she cat-blind

AmberFall (Mate; RainStar)

An amber colored she cat with green and blue miss matched eyes

Elders:

HareEar

A very pale she cat, virtually blind and deaf with large ears, the oldest cat in CypressClan

ShadowJaw

A black tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw

EbonyClan:

Leader: AlderStar

A black tom with brown tips to his fur which show in the sun

Deputy: EmberFern

A greyish brown tabby with one green eye, and one brown eye

Medicne Cat: RappidFrost

A swift whitish creamy she cat with a tabby face

Medicine Cat Apprentice: SoftPaw

A cream she cat with brown shaded legs, ears, muzzle, and tail. She has very soft and long fur with blue eyes

Warriors:

FawnLeap

A pretty calico she cat with blue eyes and huge pupils

TigerSwirl

A bright russte tom with darker stripes and leafy green eyes

SparrowEyes

A black tom with narrow super brown dark eyes

AshFoot

A very dark grey tom with ocean blue eyes

BerryShade

A beautiful tortishell she cat with amber eyes

HareFang

A light brown tom with big fangs

Queens:

SandyMist (Mate: AlderStar)

A pretty sandy she cat with leafy green eyes

KIts:

FlowerKit

A white she cat with a dark brown area on her forhead and back of her head. She has big blue eyes and long fur

StreamKit

A light creamy she cat. She has darker fur around the bottom of her muzzle, her right ear is tipped black, and she has one orangy brown eye and a blue eye

TallKit

A black tom with leaf green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

StreamKit felt her side rise and fall slowly. She yawns and turns over as she curls into a closer ball.

Suddenly wind his knocked from her tiny lungs as she is pounced on. She flails her arms wildly and screeched as claws very dull though keep there grip.

She gets the sharp scent of maple and gets up instantly pushing her brother, TallKit away. "What was that?" She hissed lashing her long tail. TallKit laughs and crouches to the ground and rolls his eyes playfully, "Its called playing drama clean!" He said laughing even louder.

StreamKit felt her paws burn with frustration and she glared at her brother, "Momma!" She cried desperately. Her mother, SandyMist. She ran in to her daughter, "What's wrong?" She asked licking her fur.

StreamKit hissed at TallKit, "He attacked me!" She said. SandyMist glared at TallKit, "Your not supposed to do that!" She scolded.

TallKit tries to say something but his mother cut him off, "Go! We'll see what your father thinks!" With the kit stumbling away StreamKit found it hard not to smirk and was able to hold it.

SandyMist licked her daughters cheek, "Its alright dear, come on, lets get you some prey!" She ended her sentence with a loud purr and she walked to the entrance of the enclosed den.

StreamKit could now smirk.

That would show her brother. He was much to playful. She got up and licked her fur to keep it neat, she then followed her mother.

As she left her den the sunlight streamed through her eyes she closed them. She barely kept them open, squinting she went to the fresh kill pile. Her mother picked out a large mouse for herself then a large rabbit for StreamKit.

She dropped the prey at her daughters paws. As she was about to eat BerryShade and FawnLeap rushed to her,

"hello StreamKit!" FawnLeap purred happily.

"How are you today?" BerryNose asked adding to FawnLeaps sentence.

"Its great!" Purred StreamKit.

She then added, "How about you?"

FawnLeap answered for her brother,

"We are both great! You're fur is looking nice today!"

StreamKit smiled. All the cats loved her because of her beautiful fur.

The cats talking to her she wasn't even related to, she could tell though they were jealous of her fur.

"Thank you for noticing!" She said and then bent down to eat her prey.

She lifted her head as she could smell her fathers sharp salty scent.

She looked at him as he leapt onto the high branch and yowled, "Cats of EbonyClan, clan gathering!"

StreamKit got up and ran to below her father.

EmberFern, the deputy jumped to one of the branches below AlderStar. StreamKit looked at her father and smiled to herself. She could imagine herself sitting on that branch proudly surveying her clan.

AlderStar began his voice clear but concerned, "EbonyClan, CypressClan was VERY recently sighted on our territory"

He looked at his clan, "I will send a patrol of, EmberFern, TigerSwirl, SparrowEyes, HareFang, and BerryShade! RappidFrost you and SoftPaw will follow them back to heal any of the cats." He then leaped down to the camp entrance as the remaining cats yowled with approval.

She was glad she wasn't going. If she ended up bleeding it would mess up her fur.

She sighed as her mother came to her, "Come on dear, back to the nursery."

StreamKit didn't argue and went to the nursery her sister, FlowerKit looking at the wall.

"What are you doing?" She hissed softly.

Her sister responded softly, "Its RosePetal... She's saying that someone will disappear!"

StreamKit snorted impatiently, "You are so mouse brained!"

FlowerKit sighed as she turned to her sister her tail flicking, "You will ever understand."

StreamKit rolled her eyes as she heard something and turned around. TallKit came in his tail drooping. He didn't say anything to StreamKit and she didn't say anything either.

She laid down in her neat moss bed. She thought about what her sister had said... RosePetal was her mothers mother. She knew that her sister could communicate with members of StarClan. Though her sister was quite dramatic so StreanKit wasn't concerned.

Then suddenly, she heard a battle screech and froze, the battle had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

TigerSwirls POV

The sun was nearing the top of the sky as the patrol of EbonyClan padded through the well, ebony trees.

TigerSwirl padded up to BerryShade, " So, what do you think CypressClan is doing here?" He tried to be quiet because he knew alot of the toms in the clan liked her.

"Well they are trespassing, and they are gonna wish they weren't born" She smirked and looked at TigerSwirl.

"Well yeah, they shouldn't have tried but why?"

She thought for a moment then spoke. Her voice was so soft TigerSwirl could feel annoyance burning through his pelt, "Well we will find out when we find them." she said simply and walked ahead.

TigerSwirl sighed and SparrowEyes nudged his,"Any luck?" TigerSwirl shook his head and SparrowEyes chuckled, "What?" TigerSwirl asked impatiently. "Oh, nothing" SparrowEyes meowed and walked ahead to BerryShade.

He hissed under his breath and paused as so did his leader. "They are near" He growled and flicked his tail. The cats to his right went right while the ones on his left went left.

TigerSwirl went with BerryShade and stalked beside her and looked at her sighing. She shot a look at him and he looked away shyly.

He then saw a huge patrol of cats with there leader, RainStar in front. He made his clan come out on the sides. TigerSwirl gulped and his patrol with AlderStar emerged. Growls and words shot out but Alderstar ordered silence with the flick of his tail.

"CypressClan." He lifted an eyebrow as he examined there new leader. There old leader was a wise she cat named PoppyStar. TigerSwirl knew that PoppyStar was the sister of AlderStar. They were very close and almost the two clans were one. RainStar was an ambitous tom which was pretty noticeable from his choice of cats.

"I thought you would never come." RainStar sneered. He smirked and growls slashed out by EbonyClan. "You want to know why we're here?" The leader asked almost like a joke.

AlderStar shrugged. He was such a laid back tom. TigerSwirl narrowed his eyes as he saw two of the CypressClan warriors edge forward around the gathered cats. TigerSwirl widned his eyes, it was a trap! in an instant RainStar yowled and his clan charged to EbonyClan.

"EbonyClan, attack!" AlderStar yowled and ran forward.

TigerSwirl rushed forward as the two clans collided. Yowls broke out along with hisses.

The tom grasped a small black cat. He maneuvered his claws and whipped around able to claw him swiftly. TigerSwirl noticed the cat, BatWing. he growled as he got his tail then flipped the tom on his stomach. The tom raked him with his back leg and got up rushing at him again. TigerSwirl moved just in time and then pinned him down and bit his shoulder. BatWing screeched and wiggled from his grip. He ran behind some trees.

TigerSwirl heard a long number of hisses and saw BerryShade.

She was struggling with a huge tom. The biggest he had ever saw. He had huge razor sharp claws and canine teeth so sharp he could've sworn it was a lion. He raked his claws along the she cats side and tackled her his tail lashing. BerryShade screamed and got from his grasp and jumped on his back. He flailed around and then banged her into a tree sending her down. He stalked to the unconscious female and went for the killing bite.

"NO!" TigerSwirl shrieked and ran at the tom. He jumped onto him knocking him to his back. He clawed the tom trying to get a grip where he could get him away from BerryShade.

The tom used his unsheathed huge paw and bashed down onto TigerSwirls head. He shuddered for a moment on his paws. the tom bit his leg hard sinking his teeth to the bone. TigerSwirl yowled with pain and used his other leg to somewhat belly rake his opponent.

The tom was about to pounce on him again and was yanked back. BerryShade was much smaller then him and he went to pounce. she jumped over his head onto his back and gripped it. She bit his shoulder and used her claws to rake his sides. He hissed which sounded more like a screech and wet to bang her into a tree. She jumped out of the way landing onto the ground and gripping it with her claws.

The tom banged into the tree and stumbled, stunned. TigerSwirl ran at him and bit his neck.

The tom screamed a battle cry and the CypressClan cats pushed forward to camp! "EbonyClan, to camp!" AlderStar yowled and the two patrols set back to camp.

TigerSwirl was one of the first cats in, "SandyMist, get your kits to the nursery, everyone else be ready! CypressClan is-" His meow was cut off by the rest of EbonyClan running into camp and turning there backs to the cats of CypressClan charging in.

SandyMist POV

"Streamkit, TallKit, FlowerKit!" The queen hurried her precious kits to the back of the nursery and faced the camp her pelt bristling with fear.

When CypressClan charged in she braced for a fight and as a tom named SwallowWing came in, she hissed and arched her back.

She ran at the tom at full speed and grabbed his ears with her teeth. She clawed at him but the tom pushed she off and snarled. SandyMist backed to the terrifying kits.

She bashed his head with her paw but he pounced on her digging his claws into her arms. The cat hissed as StreamKit had bit his tail. He whipped around to the kit and snarled.

SandyMist screeched and tackled the tom, "No!" Then another cat came in.

SandyMist saw RainStar, the tom was covered in scratches but was still strong. He pounced onto the queens back and bit her shoulder. She snarled with pain and rolled him over but not in time.

The tom got off her and then left the nursery with SwallowWing. SandyMist gaped and truned to her kits. She noticed StreamKit wasn't there and yelped, "StreamKit!" She heard her kits terrifying scream and raced from the den,

"Momma!" She saw SwallowWing with the tiny kit in his jaws racing from camp, "StreamKit!" SandyMist screamed, "Momma!" The kit cried helplessly.

She went to run but AlderStar stopped her, "I must get to my kit! Our kit!" She hissed to her mate.

He shook his head softly to SandyMist, "We cant." SandyMist saw her precious kit leave and her eyes watered, "Shes my kit..." She began but didn't have words.

She drooped her tail and turned around her side bleeding but she didn't care. She had lost her kit and no one could replace her.

She went into the nursery and laid down as her other two kits watched from the shadows of the den.

She looked at the sky tears brimming her cheeks, "StarClan? please protect my baby..."

SO SAD! WILL SANDYMIST HANDLE THE LOSS OF STREAMKIT? NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE! HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE BOOK SO FAR?


	4. Chapter 4

StreamKit kept her eyes shut as the tom holding her sprinted through the trees of EbonyClan territory. The small kit opened her eyes a little as the strong wind combed her fur. There were many other CypressClan cats which seemed to make StreamKit shiver to the bone. As the last scent of her territory left her senses a new brutal scent washed over her. It smelled disgusting and vile like two-leg rubbish. She was now able to open her eyes fully as the tom carrying slowed his pace. "Where are we?" She squeaked as his pace was turning to a trot, he didn't answer. A younger cat matched the toms place, there eyes shining. "Did you see that?" He boasted. "I kicked that EbonyClan warriors butt!" He laughed at his own comment but SwallowWing only answered with a strict meow. "There is no victory until AlderStar is dead." Streamkit flinched at the warrior's tone but said nothing, eager to learn more. "Fang nearly killed one of their females." The black tom added as if he was wanting to be like the warrior he was speaking of. "Someone speak my name?" A deep growl bristled StreamKits fur as a large orange tabby padded up to the two cats. He seemed to have large scratches and bites all over him smelling of EbonyClan. The scent of her home seemed to comfort Streamkit helping her believe they would probably tear through the forest to rescue her. "I did." The black cat said again. Fang shrugged. SwallowWing looked at the two cats and he began to go forward. "Hey!" The black tabby yelled and ran to them. "Are we having a problem?" He asked scanning the two warriors. Fang nodded annoyingly. "So what is it?" The black cat said impatiently. "It means to get away from us." Snarled Fang as he went into the black cats face. The smaller cat seemed to shrink under his glare and forced himself back to a few apprentices. "EbonyClan is a danger," SwallowWing mumbled. 'How dare you?' Stream Kit hissed to herself angrily. 'Ill show you!' "You can't say that!" StreamKit hissed angrily. "CypressClan is the clan that deserves to be chased out!" The tom carrying her looked at her in surprise as if silently asking her to shut up. Fang watched her for a moment before meowing in a well-controlled voice. "CopperStream said that EbonyClan must be chased out." Streamkit had heard the elders once gossip about the medicine cat. They said his mother and father were kitty pets and they asked the clan not to train him as a warrior. "He's a kitty-pet!" StreamKit hissed. SwallowWing shook her in his mouth which now was a clear warning to be quiet. Fang glared at SwallowWing and she could feel his fur bristle. "She won't talk about him like that." He muttered. He whispered something to SwallowWing and he hesitated. He then bent down and let StreamKit down on the leaf-fall ground. "I'm sorry." He murmured to her ear and sat up taking a glance at Fang. Fang hissed something else to SwallowWing and he took a deep breath and began to walk back ahead. Fang flared back at her his long claws unsheathing. He picked her up harshly and waited for other cats to pass before he threw her down roughly. "You think cats won't hurt you?" he snarled angrily at the kit and dug into the ground. Streamkit held her ground defiantly but could not help but show little bits of fear. He suddenly thrashed out her claw and caught her ear hooking it with his dew claw. "Ow!" She squealed and tried to pull away but that made it worse. The tom kept on pulling until suddenly her skin snapped and blood began to flow. She screeched in pain as he watched with no emotion. "That's what happens when you disregard CypressClan," he growled and swooped her up again.

StreamKit whimpered softly as he began to catch up with the other cats. Another breeze blew passed that seemed to make StreamKits ear feel worse. Huge towering trees began to come into view. Streamkit widened her eyes as the cats began to walk along thick marshland. The tall trees seem to almost float on the marshes as a large tunnel came into view. Fang put her down next to SwallowWing. He glanced down at her ear with a frown then led her into the tunnel. Bits of bramble tugged at StreamKits pelt but she ignored it as a huge cavern came into view. She looked around in awe as cats began to exit their dens. SwallowWing picked her back up again and padded fully into the clearing. Some cats stared at StreamKit but she faintly tried to ignore them as the tom padded over to the nursery. A comforting scent washed over StreamKt as he ducked through the nursery entrance. There was a brown she-cat curled around two tiny shapes. The queen lifted her eyes to look at SwallowWing before looking at StreamKit. "Who is this?" The wiry she-cat asked as she seemed to look at StreamKits ear. "Her name is StreamKit" He meowed and set her down carefully. "What a lovely name," FerretFrost remarked as she bent down to lick the other two shapes. "We were wondering if you could give her milk." SwallowWing meowed to her as he stretched. The female eyed him for a moment before looking at StreamKit. "Shouldn't she be with her mother?" She asked tartly as if she would rather streamKits mother then herself. "Her father is AlderStar," SwallowWing warned as he stared at the queen for an answer. She hesitated for a moment then nodded slowly to SwallowWing. "Come here, dear." She meowed to StreamKit gently. StreamKit hesitated her emotions flooding. But I want SandyMist... She thought to herself as she warily padded to the queen. FerretFrost grabbed her gently by the scruff and laid her at her paws and began to lick her fur. StreamKit flinched as if she wanted to move but relaxed. The queen took a look at her ear and frowned. "What happened?" She stared at FallowWing expecting an answer but StreamKit answered instead. "I snagged it on a bramble" She meowed to the queen. She nodded and gently began to rasp her tongue over the kits ear gently. StreamKit swallowed away little bits of pain as SwallowWing left.

Streamkit laid down beside FerretFrost, the queen's warmth seemed to comfort her, but she wasn't tired. _Where are you SandyMist?_ She thought as she looked at the stars from the nursery entrance. _I miss you..._ And with that, she began to close her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

StreamKits side was prodded and she opened her eyes as SwallowWing was trying to wake her. Fear specked his eyes as suddenly reality flicked with she-cat. There were battle screeches as she peered from the nursery. Several EbonyClan cats fighting. AlderStar yowled as he tackled his brother his blood stained pelt flickering. "How could you take my daughter?" He spat as he clawed RainStars side. "She's needed for the prophecy!" Snarled RainStar and tore at AlderStars chest. The tom screeched and kicked RainStar back. "I could do with seeing your clan die!" AlderStar yowled back. "Only a clear stream can overcome darkness!" RainStar spat what must have been the prophecy. StreamKit stared at SwallowWing as if expecting an explanation. "That's why you took me?" She hissed angrily. "I could've been with my mother!" She spat. "You took me away from her!" She hissed at him beginning to tremble. He tried to say something but she continued. "My clan loves me! My father does! My mother my clanmates! How do you think you can take me away from it?!" She was infuriated with the tom and ran from the nursery into the cats. "StreamKit!" SwallowWing called her and began to run but SandyMist tackled him. She was snarling at him as she began to tear at his belt her claws thrashing. StreamKit could hear the toms screeches. She paused for a moment as the EbonyClan cats were fighting. They only want me because I'm part of the prophecy... She realized. She looked at the CypressClan cats They actually seemed to like me... She thought. Turning she saw FerretFrost by the edge and ran to her before a cat could notice. "SwallowWing is being attacked!" She gasped. FerretFrost widened her eyes and hid StreamKit with the other kits. The other kits seemed to be crying but StreamKit gently licked SootKits head. "It's just a dream..." She murmured. Suddenly EbonyClans yowl for retreat ended and the clearing grew silent. First, she heard gasps then RainStars voice. "Are all the kits okay?" He asked FerretFrost and she nodded. "Good." He meowed and then looked at some of the cats. "GingerBranch, round up a patrol immediately." He meowed. "Hunt and chase any lingering EbonyClan cats away." He added. He realized StreamKit was staring at him and then walked to FerretFrost. StreamKit peeked from the area and saw a brown tom lying motionless. She suddenly recognized SwallowWing and shivered as the pool of blood that was surrounding him was being trampled on by cats. CopperStream crouched beside him. FerretFrost padded back to the kits and had SootKit and IvyKit come to her. StreamKit scratched her ear and whimpered slightly as a sharp pain ran through her. "Are you alright?" FerretFrost asked as she padded to StreamKit and examined her ear. "It's a nasty cut." She sighed and picked up the kit and walked to CopperStream. "CopperStream?" As she called the medicine cat turned to her. "Yes?" He meowed. "StreamKit hurt her ear." FerretFrost meowed and nudged StreamKit over to him. StreamKit looked at the medicine cat as he examined her ear with a grunt. "It's infected." He mumbled and chewed and few herbs and applied them t her ear. She flinched as it stung. "Is SwallowWing okay?" StreamKit couldn't help but ask him. She did feel partly responsible but didn't want to say how he came by getting attacked. "Weak. He won't die but has some good bites." CopperStream remarked as he worked. StreamKit nodded slowly and once he shooed her away the patrol returned. The scent of prey washed over StreamKit as FerretFrost dragged back a large rabbit. "Do you think SwallowWing is going to be okay?" She asked the brown cat. "SwallowWing was my mate but we aren't any more so I really don't care." She meowed tartly. StreamKit flinched then nodded and crouched to eat the prey. "How old are you?" FerretFrost asked curiously. "Six moons." She meowed. FerretFrost nodded and trotted over to RainStar to whisper to him. He nodded and looked at StreamKit and nodded. She turned and saw SwallowWing shifting to his paws. He spoke quietly to CopperStream then shot StreamKit a glance. She couldn't tell if he was sad or angry and sat down looking at her paws. "All cats ready to hunt gather beneath the high rock!" RainStar yowled. FerretFrost quickly groomed StreamKit making her fur slick and shiny. She stepped forward. She imagined to be at camp being made an apprentice but met RainStars eyes with fear and excitement mingled together. "Cats of CypressClan! I have gathered you for a special ceremony." His voice was clear, calm, and strong as the cats listened attentively to him. "StreamKit step forward." StreamKit hesitated as all the eyes in the clearing turned to her. She quietly stepped forward in the center of the clearing."SwallowWing you are a new warrior who had a fantastic mentor, pass on his skills to StreamPaw." SwallowWing limped to his paws. "I will." He promised and walked over to StreamKit. He gently sniffed her and murmured quietly. "I'll make you into a good warrior but I won't forgive you." StreamPaw nodded and stood next to him. I'm sorry. She murmured to him. She could feel how uneasy he was getting but didn't say anything. "StreamPaw! StreamPaw!" The cats cheered and crowded her to congratulate. They purred words to her and advice as she eyes were shining. As they began to disperse she walked to SwallowWing. "Are we going to hunt?" She asked. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, we are going to look at the territory." Then a voice came from behind him. "No, you're going to sleep SwallowWing." CopperStream meowed then looked at StreamKit. SwallowWing nodded as if he was pleased and limped to the warrior's den. "But I wanted to see the territory!" She said with disappointment. CopperStream smirked for a moment before looking at her. "Well, that's that." He said as he puffed out his chest. He then left and Fang's scent went near her. "The clan doesn't like you." He growled quietly as he sat next to her as he rubbed his paw over his ear. "They just need you to chase out EbonyClan." He crouched by her ear as his voice seemed to shudder her to the bone. "That's not true." She meowed defiantly as she stared at him. "What proof do you have?" He whispered like a tease. StreamKit shut her eyes tightly as she was trying to convince herself otherwise. "See? I told you." He said. He suddenly looked at her ear. "Hows that ear?" StreamKit didn't respond as she crouched down next to the rabbit and began to chew slowly. "Good luck here, tramp" He purred to her ear. StreamKit stood up wanting to claw Fang and quickly walked to the apprentice's den. As she walked in she found it empty and took a breath. She sat down angrily and clawed the air with frustration. "He'll be sorry!" She hissed under her breath. Suddenly there was a rustle and a black tom with white paws, tail tip, and a white locket came in. "Who are you?" She asked as she was happy there was finally another apprentice. "I'm BranchPaw." He meowed to her his eyes warm. "I'm the medicine cat apprentice." He added with a stifled yawn and stretched his eyes droopy. "Oh." She meowed as she licked her maw. "If you don't mind ill keep you company." He meowed. "Thank you." StreamPaw meowed as she smiled. "How old are FerretFrost's kits?" StreamPaw asked. She was hoping they could be apprenticed soon so she wasn't alone. "Two moons." He said as he began to get himself comfortable. "Thanks." StreamKit meowed, BranchPaw only snored in reply. As she began to lay down she stared out into the sky. Why are you doing this StarClan?' She wondered as she tried to get comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

The wind seemed to be whispering as Streampaw shuddered through the thick forests. There seemed to be a mingling shape next to her as Streamkit recognized EbonyClan territory. She then spoke, her voice sounded frail and frightened as StreamKit still tried to see through the white blur of snow. "Momma, I'm so cold can we please go home?" The She-cat nudged her forward, her scent was sweet and warm, something of a mother's love. "SandyMist?" She murmured but she-cat acted as if she never heard her. Suddenly a black shape emerged from the trees. 'AlderStar!' His fur was sleek and fluffy as he trotted to meet the mysterious she-cat. "Poppy!" He meowed with pleasure as he came to she-cat. "I'm so glad to see you AlderFang!" Poppy purred with happiness. The two cats nuzzled one another as AlderFang stepped back. "How is she?" He asked as he glanced at Streampaw. "She's have been well." Poppy replied. AlderFang starred at her with pride and warmth. "I'll raise her like my own." he murmured. "Thank you." Poppy replied. She then came to Streampaw with internal sadness in her eyes. "I love you Stream." She purred softly. "Your uncle will love you like a father." She murmured softly as she gazed at Streampaw. As AlderFang took her to camp Streampaw took a glance at Poppy. "You're my mother..." She whispered. Poppy looked after Streampaw like she was trying to get a final look at her kit then her fur evaporated to mist.

StreamPaw awoke in her moss bedding. She widened her eyes as the memory stayed embedded in her mind. Streampaw looked around the den. 'Branchpaw's gone.' She left the den into the clearing as her fur prickled with unease. Some cats had looked at her but she looked away. A creamy she-cat with blue eyes left the warriors den. She looked warily at Streampaw then walked to a brown shaded tom. She whispered something to him and he looked at Streampaw then walked to another group of warriors.

"Streampaw!" SwallowWing's voice caught her ear and she turned around to see him padding over. He looked stronger than the day before but one of his legs was still limping awkwardly. "Your pads are bleeding!" He meowed sharply. Streampaw lifted up her back legs as red seemed to stain her creamy fur. "How?" She asked almost to herself as she reached one of them to lick it. "Were you out last night?" He asked suspiciously. "No" Streampaw meowed as she continued to lick her ears twitching. "Why else would they be bleeding then?" He asked. "I don't know!" Streampaw said. She stopped and stared at him for a heartbeat. SwallowWing took a breath and padded away to CopperStreams den. 'Next everyone's going to think I'm insane!' She mumbled in her head as she got some other cats eyes. SwallowWing came out with CopperStream and they padded towards her. "Hello, Streampaw." CopperStream meowed. She nodded and sat down. "Can I look at your pads?" He asked. Streampaw lifted her back leg and he grumbled softly. "It looks like you were walking in the middle of leaf-bare!" Streampaw's mind went to Poppy and AlderFang and she shivered thinking if that's why her pads were bleeding. CopperStream watched her for a minute then exchanged a glance with SwallowWing. "I don't know SwallowWing, just let her clean her pads and ill exchange her ear wrap. As he walked back to his den SwallowWing muttered something under his breath.

After Streampaw finished the two cats set from camp. They came to a narrow river and he paused as he stifled a yawn. "This river separates our clan from the rogues." he meowed. As they walked along it Streampaw paused as silver shapes were darting underneath the surface. She shot put her paw and brushed against a slick thing that darted away. "There's something in here!" She exclaimed as she felt around in the smooth water. "They're called fish." SwallowWing meowed to her. "I'll teach you how to catch them later." She nodded as they continued.

Soon they came to the EbonyClan border. Streamkit could tell SwallowWing was reluctant to bring her here but he hadn't said anything.

Suddenly a rustle of the bushes came and an EbonyClan patrol came from the brambles. Streampaw could see BerryShade and HareFang. Then she recognized Flowerkit and Tallit.

She could see the hostility in HareFang's eyes and Flowerkit seemed alarmed to see her sister.

"SwallowWing," BerryShade growled softly as Tallkit peeked to stare at her. "Streamkit," BerryShade added with reluctance.

Streampaw took a deep breath and met BerryShade's eyes.

"I'm Streampaw now." She meowed to her.

"So are we." Flowerpaw meowed pridefully.

'I don't even think you're my sister...' Streampaw murmured under her breath. "Come on," SwallowWing growled. Streampaw looked at Flowerpaw and she knew they needed to talk.

"Can I talk to you Streampaw?" She asked as HareFang looked surprised.

"No" He growled firmly his claws unsheathing.

"Please." Streampaw meowed.

HareFang muttered something under his breath and the two cats went to the nearby brambles.

"EbonyClan's in trouble," Flowerpaw said when they were out of earshot.

"Flowerpaw, it's what you told me, though..." Streampaw meowed.

"RosePetal said more." Flowerpaw meowed urgently.

"She said that you-"

"Flowerpaw! We're leaving."

'Flowerpaw I need to know!' Streampaw pleaded silently as she disappeared to her mentor.

The two cats had left the EbonyClan border and were coming to a large cavern. "This is Eagles Bluff." SwallowWing meowed. "Never come here." He said simply.

"When were you made a warrior?" Streampaw asked.

"Just before the first battle." He said reluctantly and hurried forward.

As the two cats came to camp Streampaw was greeted by Sootkit and Ivykit. "Tell us about the territory!" Sootkit said excitedly. Ivykit cuffed her sister over the ear gently as she stared at Streampaw.

After Streampaw had told them she quickly left them. 'What was RosePetal talking about?' She asked silently. Suddenly a screech sounded from the air and Branchpaw came from the nursery. "Its SpringSky and AmberFall!" He panted. "There kitting!"

Streampaw was scolded to the apprentice's den. As she laid down the screeches from she-cat could not comfort her. As silence fell upon the came CopperStream emerged sadly. "AmberFall and SpringSky are dead." He meowed sadly. Streampaw immediately left the den her fur was messy but she was too in shock. RainStar's wail was coming from the nursery which made Streampaw's fur prick. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and she turned to see a she-cat. She was a russet she-cat with green eyes that reflected the moon's light. She seemed to be staring at Streampaw with sadness and misery. "RosePetal?" Streampaw whispered. And with that, the shape evaporated. SwallowWing's meow made Streampaw jump so high when she landed her back end was sore. "There kits are still alive." Streampaw didn't answer, she was still thinking of the she-cat. "AmberFall had Vixenkit and Hailkit. SpringSky's kits aren't named yet. FerretFrost wanted you to name them." That got Streampaw's attention. She blindly padded to the nursery where she could still hear muffled cries from Rainstar. As she came in FerretFrost lifted her head and pointed her tail to three tiny shapes. Streampaw looked at them. One already had their eyes open. They were a beautiful shade of blue as her silver coat shimmered from her siblings duller pelts. "Riverkit." She suggested and turned her attention to the next kit. It was a male with a black and white pelt. He seemed to be much larger than his sister and seemed to be the size of Sootkit. "Patchkit." She said with uncertainty. As silence met her words she nearly gasped as she came to the last kit. It looked exactly like her with her same eyes and fur. She could see SwallowWing looking at her as she paused. "Clearkit." She meowed quickly and left the nursery. As she laid in her moss bedding no movement had come to camp. She rolled over with a sigh of boredom and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Four Moons Later-

Streampaw stalked through the woodland. Her fur was neat and shiny as she pressed near the ground a few tail lengths from a thrush. As the juicy scent seemed to be teasing her Streampaw leaped and amazingly pinned the bird to the ground swiftly biting its neck. the bird's body went limp and she picked it up with triumph. As she returned to the camp her tail held high RainStar called for a clan meeting. As she came through SwallowWing met her in the clearing. "Where were you?" He asked. His tone wasn't angry just downright concerned.

"I was hunting," Streampaw answered through the bird's feathers. isn't it obvious I was hunting, though? She thought annoyed. As she walked to the fresh-kill pile to lie it down RapidDream came to her. "Hey, Streampaw!" She meowed. Streampaw smiled once she set down the thrush. "Oh hi, RapidDream."

"Oh yes, RainStar wanted to see you." She meowed. Streampaw nodded and went to her paws to go to his den.

"Hello, Streampaw." He meowed as she came in. As she sat down he began to speak. "I've just realized how long you've been apprenticed and I've decided to bring you to the gathering tonight."

Excitement jolted through Streampaw. The gathering! What an honor!

"But please try to refrain from talking to your siblings." he added.

"There not even my siblings." She muttered under her breath but RainStar heard it. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you say something."

"It was nothing."

"It was something."

"No, it wasn't."

"Streampaw if you would just-"

"It's NOTHING okay?" She hissed anger flooding her muscles.

Silence.

Streampaw stormed from the den not caring if he called her name.

Why does he have to act like my mentor?

"Because he's your leader." She whirled to see the same russet she-cat a mouse length from her nose.

"Who are you?" She gasped with astonishment. "Don't you know?" She chuckled her eyes shining.

"If I knew why would I be asking?" She snapped her claws working into the fresh soil. "Be prepared Streampaw." She murmured. "Only this can destroy you." As she disappeared a tuft of Ebony tree was lying by where she was.

She gasped. That wasn't there before! As she seemed to be in shock her pelt seemed to be flushed.

As the cats seemed to come down the hill to the two large rocks SwallowWing stayed next to Streampaw. "EbonyClan is here," RainStar said as he was the first to enter the clearing. Streampaw's heart stung to see her old clan mates stares and she ruffled her thin pelt.

"Hey, Streampaw!" Flowerpaw was coming towards her sister happily. "I haven't seen you in moons!" She purred.

Streampaw smiled and licked her sister while SwallowWing stayed back. "Flowerpaw!" As her mentor called her Streampaw's sister retreated to her mentor's side.

Streampaw growled with frustration.

As she walked back from a patrol of EbonyClan the meow of that she-cat whispered in her ear. "Flowerpaw can't answer your questions." Streampaw spun around her paws unsheathing and sheathing uncontrollably. No one there. "Leave me alone!" She hissed anger fuming her voice. The only reply was a blackbird.

"Streampaw are you okay?" FerretFrost's meow made her jump and she turned around. "It's nothing." She shook her pelt as the warrior nodded. "Hey, Streampaw!" Ivypaw came running over followed by Sootpaw. "Come and meet our friends!" As she followed Ivypaw four apprentices were sitting together. I don't recognize them... "This is Redpaw," Sootpaw said pointing to a small russet she-cats. She didn't meet Streampaw's eye and just kept her eyes to the ground. "This is Farrenpaw," Sootpaw then said as she was next to a golden tabby tom. He smiled at Streampaw meeting her eyes, "Hello," Streampaw didn't need to remind herself to smile, she already was.

"Hey, Farrenpaw!" A gray tom batted Farrenpaw in the ear and they began to wrestle. Streampaw was beginning to walk away when Farrenpaw called. "Hey! come on other here!" He beckoned with his tail and Streampaw came over. "I didn't catch your name." He said cheerfully. "Oh, I'm Streampaw." She responded with a tilt of her head. "That's a great name!" He said. Was that a purr to his voice? "So, I didn't know you were in EbonyClan." His eyes lit up as if he was waiting to tell a story and that was his cue. "Oh, I and my brother immature Greypaw were rogues we came to the clan three moons ago." Streampaw nodded then she heard GingerBranch. "Sootpaw, Ivypaw, Streampaw!" She made them follow her and she made them go back to their mentors. Ivypaw went to BatWish's side as Sootpaw stood next to GingerBranch.

"Cats of the gathering!" AlderStar called. As cats turned to pay their attention to him he flicked his tail for three apprentices to stand. Two Streampaw didn't realize but Redpaw was with them. "We have welcomed a rogue and her kits into the clan." He announced. "Their mother though has decided to go back to her rogue life." CypressClan just nodded as if they didn't care much. "We also have a new litter of kits." AlderStar meowed pride filling his gaze. "SandyMist is their mother." He purred. "Their names are Rosekit, Lilykit, Poppykit, and Streamkit." Streampaw froze as he said the last name. She tried to meet his eyes with sadness anger or whatever but he didn't meet them. She glared at him harder. Did you forget that I'm your niece? Have you forgotten who I am?! She hissed with anger and some of the CypressClan cats looked at her.

AlderStar continued about news about how prey was running. Then AlderStar stepped forward. "We have two new apprentices in the clan," he announced. "There names are Sootpaw and Ivypaw." "Sootpaw! Ivypaw!" The cats cheered. "Prey has been going great so we hope that some of our apprentices can become warriors."

As the gathering was beginning to split up someone grabbed her paw. "Come on!" Came an excited meow. Streampaw recognized Farrenpaw's scent and her shoulders relaxed. "What is it?" She asked impatiently. "Meet me tomorrow tonight here." he meowed softly his eyes shining. "But we can't!" She gasped. "It's against the warrior code." Farrenpaw didn't seem to be let down. "it'll be fine." He insisted. "We're not hurting anyone." He added. "Alright then." Streampaw meowed. "Great!" He purred then sharply turned around. Streampaw went to SwallowWings side. As the cats came back to camp Streampaw yawned. it was a bit passed moon high as she went to her den. She laid down but she couldn't think. She could really only think of Farrenpaw's elegant fur and bright eyes. She sighed as she rolled over. Ivypaw and Sootpaw were already asleep.


End file.
